Quidditch Camp
by ilovejasperpotter
Summary: Ginny goes to Holyhead Harpies training camp and the girls are in for a treat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again. I can't wait to start writing so here I go. Sorry if this is like your story just comment and I will give some credit to you. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>I was leaving for 8 weeks on a training camp for the Holy Head Harpies. I was so excited. (Not as excited as I was when Harry asked me to marry him.) I was off on the 5th of June. I got to my bunks and all the girls were set up. The bunks were set up like a house. There was a kitchen and rooms but each room was huge and had a group of seven girls. We were all randomly sorted in to groups of seven that we would train with. At the end of the 8 weeks we had a final team picked and a last game against each other. 4 groups was all there were this year but I was still nervous. Any way when I got there clothing was scattered, magazines and posters were everywhere and beds were already assigned. I had been gone for three days and on my bed there were letters from him. "You must be Ginny. I am Kayla, the seeker. And these are the rest of us." She pointed to 2 blondes "Marissa and Kimmy are Beaters, Makenzy, Rene, and of course you are chasers, Lily is this teams Keeper, and me as Seeker." I looked at all the girls. "What are we doing first?" I asked. "Well we are discussing this week's special edition Harry Potter issue." Kimmy stated. Oh. I knew how much Harry hated those. Just play along. " So question one how many girlfriends has Harry had?" 7,4,8,10, a lot were the answers they gave. I was smart and answered, "2 maybe 3." "Correct Ginny" The questions went on and on till suddenly. "OMGOSH! Let me read this, 'Harry Potter was sighted looking at jewelry and talking to the store owner we figured out why. He wanted a ring that's all I'll say.' So my question is how do you think he will propose? Ginny?" Oh ummmmm well I could tell the truth of how he proposed but then I would be bombarded with questions. So easiest route, "I think he will take her somewhere quiet, peaceful, somewhere with meaning for them and get down on one knee and ask her." All the girls gave ridiculous fanaticizes of how he would be big and bold but I knew Harry better. Later on Kayla, the only non-stucken-by-harry-girl came up and talked to me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Hehehehe!**

"So…" she started. I had no idea where she could go with this. "Well, I don't know how to start but I accidently read through your mail." Now I knew what she meant. "Yeah… I don't want to tell them. They seem deluded into to thinking I'm single or at least my boyfriend is slightly less famous than he is."

"Harry Potter huh… so he proposed yet? Of course he did. Well when is the wedding?" I stared blankly at her. "In a few months, it will be just a small wedding. A few of my family I mean… I have a big family but it won't everyone… and Harry's Aunt and cousin." She laughed. It was nice to relieve all this weight I was carrying. "So is he coming to the family game?" I nodded my head. She squealed. "Sorry but that is just so sweet. I'm not as obsessed as the other girls. I promise."

I managed to not talk about Harry for 7 weeks. I would talk to Kayla about it when his letters came. Finally the family day came. Marissa and Makenzy found out I had a boyfriend but knew nothing further. I changed in to my robes and grabbed my broom.

_**Skip the game skip the game skip the game skip the game skip the game skip the game**_

My first thought was to run to Harry but I knew the girls would see me and being on the same team for the next couple years would be hard. Oh did I mention that my team won and is the official Holyhead Harpies team? Well we are! Anyway I wanted to run but my team had me in a victory circle. I was suddenly pushed out when I hit someone. (AN: dun dun dunnnnn) "I am so sorry Ginny." Lily apologized. Then we all saw who it was. The stranger still had their arms around my waist. "OMGOSH IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Rene screamed. I smiled and then the unexpected happened he kissed me. Not a peak, it was a i-havent-seen-my-fiancée-in-2- months. He pulled away and all the girls just stared. "Can I not kiss my fiancée in front of other people?" he questioned. "FIANCEE?" they all question.

* * *

><p>dun dun dun...<p>

this is disclaimer he he he

I found smarties candy canes today


End file.
